An IC card that is inserted into a cellular phone to be used is called a UIM (User Identity Module) card. Regarding the UIM card, a case of supporting a “remote file management function” for executing a file management command from a remote server via a cellular phone and the like is increasing. In the remote file management, since a command response is exchanged via a wireless communication path of the cellular phone, it is necessary to prepare for a disconnection of the wireless communication, and thus a realization of a transaction processing function is desired in processing a series of atomic commands. The above mentioned technology is disclosed in the following documents
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-114731
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-172804